batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddle Me This
Riddle Me This is the fourth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on December 8, 2008. It is the fourth episode overall. Plot Bruce is in the Batcave working on something when Dick walks in. Bruce asks him not to interrupt but Dick demands he gets to fight crime alongside Batman. He still has his acrobaticts suit from the circus and can put on a mask. Bruce still tells him no as he is worried for his safety. Dick still pleads but looks at the time and says he has to head to school. At Dick's high school, he is not very popular as a sophmore. A senior bumps into him on purpose. He drops his books which he just stacked high from his locker. Gordon's daughter Barbara walks up to the senior and tells him to leave. The senior angrily walks off. Barbara helps Dick pick up his books and they walk off together. At the GCPD, Sarah assigns Allen and Montoya a case in the homeless part of Gotham while Gordon and Bullock are assigned to the murder of the eldest daughter of one of Gotham's richest families. While investigating, Gordon realizes that this girl was beaten to death by hands only. They find bruises on her neck and see a security camera on the wall. They check out the footage. Dick sneaks into the Batcave while Bruce and Alfred are fencing and sees a crime alert pop up. Dick dismisses it as it was about to sound the whole house. Dick puts on his superhero costume and leaves to fight crime on his own. At a bank in downtown Gotham, Riddler is in an apartment with the door wide open beating someone with his cane. He tells her to be nice next time and prepares to slam it into her head one last time when Dick jumps in. Riddler is confused about this new Batman. Dick tells him that he's Robin. Riddler and Robin fight until Riddler gets the upper-hand. In the Batcave, Bruce learns he dismissed a crime alert in an apartment. He realizes Dick must have gone after it. Bruce gets into his suit and jumps into his car and drives off. At Maroni's warehouse, he has Harley, Selina, and Penguin tied up from the roof. Maroni taunts the three until Joker and Falcone burst in with guns blazing. Joker unties the three villains and tells Penguin and Selina to leave them alone. Maroni tries to blow the place up but Harley catches the detonator just in time and crushes it. Maroni tells her that crushing it just makes the detonator go off. Maroni crawls out of there while the villains run. Falcone closes the place off with several of his mafia and Joker's henchmen still inside as it blows up. Riddler has severely injured Robin. He hears footsteps and jumps out the open window. On the streets, Two-Face has the skylight window in his car open and Riddler lands right in. Riddler reveals that the woman he was beating was his wife and that she will be hospitalized but not dead. They drive off. Batman carries Robin out of there and puts him in the Batmobile while an ambulance puts Riddler's wife in it and rives away. At the Batcave, Dick is the infirmary and Alfred patches him up. Bruce tells Dick that he is not ready for crime fighting. Dick pleads but Bruce adds yet to his previous statement and tells him he'll train him. Dick smiles. At the crime scene Gordon and Bullock are at, they check the footage but police there tell them the footage won't show anything. Gordon watches it and it shows the victim at her couch however the screen cuts off right next to the couch. A man grabs her but he is not shown. The girl yells "you!" and is severely beaten and strangled. Gordon messes with the footage a bit and it finally shows the killer. The killer is Batman. At Gordon's home, he tells his family that Batman is a killer. At the mansion, Bruce, Dick, and Alfred watch a reporter on the news call Batman a fugitive from the police. Anyone that sees him must report to the police. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 15.53 million U.S. live viewers. *This is the first episode to feature all 18 starring cast members. *This episode recieved very negative reviews from critics. It reached a 10% on Rotten Tomatoes while having a score of 13 out of 100 on Metacritic. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes